I don't understand something so beautiful
by Twilight Always
Summary: "I don't understand how something so beautiful...could be wrong" Scorpious' thoughts and point of view on Rose Weasley and how he feels about her, and their two very different families, and their approval. One shot. Song Fic. Read and REVIEW.


**_& I don't understand._**

**_A Rose/Scorpius Fan fiction (song fic)_**

**_By Twilight Always_**

**_C.D.J.B_**

* * *

_It was an unspoken rule it seemed. I wasn't allowed to fall in love; I had promised myself that before. But this? This love was over the line. It crossed a mere crush to something stronger, much stronger, and it completely tore through the line of what was right and wrong. I fell in love with the daughter of my father's enemy's. My name is Scorpius Malfoy, and I'm in love with Rose, Rose Weasley._

**Is this the end of the moment or just a beautiful unfolding  
Of a love that will never be or maybe be  
Everything that I never thought could happen or ever come to pass and I wonder  
If maybe, maybe I could be all you ever dreamed, cause you are  
**

_Yes, my father and her parents, along with her uncle, Harry, had a silent truce I suppose, but I doubt it would be celebrated that the off spring of rivals since year one of their Hogwarts days, were secretly in love. And I don't think my father would be too proud that I had become so weak for a girl, that I thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world, that her eyes were the biggest brown eyes I had ever seen in my life. That her smile could brighten up this damn castle on a dark night. No, my father has no clue. And I plan on keeping it that way._

_**Beautiful inside, so lovely and I can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are  
And when I'm not with you, I know that it's true  
That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you  
**_

_The battle was years ago, but we all know the history of it, and yeah maybe the slytherin and the Gryffindor got on slightly better than when our parent's were there, but not really. There's still the hate, and the rivalry. That's where the other problem is, I'm a slytherin. She's a Gryffindor. I wasn't supposed to feel this way about a damn Gryffindor! I was supposed to want to beat her at everything, prove that my house was better than hers, and prove that my friends were better, that my family was better, and that I was just damn better. I wasn't supposed to want to be near her like this, I wasn't supposed to wish that I and she could run away forever. It wasn't supposed to be like that._

__

**Is this a natural feeling or is it just me bleeding  
All my thoughts and dreams in hope that you will be with me or  
Is this a moment to remember or just a cold day in December, I wonder  
If maybe, maybe I could be all you ever dreamed cause you are  
**

_I remember the first day I had seen her at the train station, standing by her parents, she looked so exited, her eyes bright with fascination and excitement, and strength. I wanted to tell my father what I thought of the girl, I wanted to explain to him that you can't always help the way that you feel for someone, that it was what It was, and I couldn't arrange my feelings to be the way he thought they should be. But if I tried, I doubt the words would even form._

_**Beautiful inside, so lovely and I can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are  
And when I'm not with you, I know that it's true  
That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you  
**_

_She makes me want to be better for her, stronger for her. She makes me want to have courage, and faith and hope. She makes me want to be a better wizard, a better friend, and a better guy. What was so wrong? So venomous with that? What was so forbidden about loving something so much?_

_**Is this the end of the moment or just a beautiful unfolding of a love that will never be for you and me  
Cause you are  
**_

_I remember when I became friends with her, even that had been a hard understanding for both our sets of families to grasp. But to be in love? How would they understand that…my father, tortured her mother, her father, her uncle, her aunt all through school, they hadn't ever gotten along. So how would they handle that?_

_I remember the first time I kissed her, the shock sent through my veins, running through me like I needed it to live, like it was oxygen and it filled my lungs, like it was everything I needed into one kiss, and the feeling has never gone away. _

_I'm confused about most of the things in my life, well mostly everything. I mess up almost everything, and I never seem good enough. But I know one thing for sure that will never go away, no matter how many disaproving heads turn to us. _

_I'm in love with Rose. & I will be until the day I die. _

_**You're beautiful inside, you're so lovely and I can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are  
And when I'm not with you, I know that it's true  
That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you**_

_& I don't understand how something so beautiful, so magnificent as what I feel for her, could be so wrong…_

* * *

_SAFETYSUIT - **"Anywhere But Here"**_

_**AU . **_

_**heey guys, i hope you liked it. i have a few more Rose/Scorpious fanfictions to complete and put on, this is probably one of my least favourites of them, but I hope you liked it, and watch out for my new ones coming soon, this is a beautiful song so if you haven't listened to it before, you should, it's beautiful3 **_

_**hope you guys liked it, **_

_**REVIEW . Please. **_

_**-Twilight Always **_

__

**C.D.J.B**


End file.
